Love is forever
by timeforce101
Summary: Jen finds a way to be with Wes but one enemy will do anything to stop there future together.This is my 1st fic.CH 8 is up. COMPLETE!
1. Love is Forever

Love is Forever 

Silver Hills year 3003

Jen Scotts sat in her office at Time Force hq, thinking about her life while holding a picture of the one man that she truly loved Wes Collins, she thought and thought about what to do as an Idea came to her and the one person who could help, she dashed out of her office and stopped for a minute and said to herself would he help?

Silver Hills year 2004

Wes Collins sat in is office at bio lab, it been a year since he had to say good by to Jen after the helped the Wild Force rangers defeat the mut-orgs. Wes longed for Jen so much as he stared at a picture of her as he thought all the memories in the past with her. The first time they met, (Force From the future part 2), the time they almost kissed (Love Struck rangers) and that emotional good bye after they defeated Ransik (End of Time part 2). All Wes could do is think about Jen how much he wanted to hold her is his arms and keep her safe and happy. To wake up one day and have Jen at his bedside she was more than a best friend she was the one he will always love forever. Wes began to start starring off into space when Eric walks in his office.

Wes, are you in there? Wes? Eric walked up to him a lightly punched him in the face.

OWW! What did you do that for?

Well let's see Eric said in sort of a funny way, you're sitting their starring off into space think about the one and only Jen.

Come on Eric I love her, you should know what that's like you've got Taylor.

Yeah I do have Taylor but we've only been going out for six months, but I assure you Taylor and I will know how to have the love like Jen and you do because love last's forever.

Oh my god my good pal Eric has a heart, he's growing up so fast!

Ok do you want me to punch you in the face again cause we both know I will. Both Wes and Eric burst into laughter as they left Wes's office.

Silver Hills year 3003

Jen was walking down a hallway looking very nervous as she entered Captain Drake's office.

Alex can I talk to you?

Sure, Alex had a feeling on what Jen wanted to talk about , bit before he could say another word Jen spoke up very fast.

Is there a way I can leave Time Force and go to the past, without messing anything with the future and the way it shifts?

So you can be with Wes Alex sad with an angry voice, Jen just stood there she felt so mad at Alex and Alex was just angry because he still loved Jen but knew any chances of her returning that love were impossible. So he figured if he wanted Jen to have his trust he would try and help her.

Look Jen I'm sorry I had no right to say what I just said but, I do want to see you happy so I'm going to help you? Really Jen said excitingly and rushed and gave Alex a hug he just put a smile on face knowing he regained her trust.

The only way you will be able to leave her is to not be known her in Time Force, you can keep your morpher but your existence will only be known to Lucas, Katie, Trip, and me. All I have to do is erase your file and make up a story that you died in a car crash and anything else.

You'd do that for me Alex I don't know how I'll ever repay you.

Don't worry about it, but I do need a piece of your hair for DNA, to show you died in a car crash.

Consider it done Jen said.

Two days later

Outside of the Time Ship Katie, Trip, and Lucas were helping Jen with her things and saying their good bye's. They all hugged Jen three times and Jen went inside the time ship and was off.

Silver hills 2004

Wes was sitting atop the balcony of the newly built clock tower when he saw something come through the sky his jaw dropped wondering What the heck was that.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

Hello it's Wes, he Wes its Eric did you see the sky some came through we should go check it out? Yeah I did, do you know the coordinates? The coordinates read the beach, ok thanks Eric I'll go check it out.

About five minutes later Wes arrives at the beach and is stunned when he see's the person who is walking out of the time ship.

End of chapter 1 written by TimeForce101

Please I'd like to see some reviews and ch2 will be up soon.


	2. New Begginings

A new beginning Chapter 2 

(Thank you Giannola for telling me about the " " and a thank you to all the others who reviewed my story. This chapter might not be very good but it's the best I could do.

Wes thought to himself could it be is it really her, she did not notice him until he pinched himself, one things for sure this is not a dream.

"Jen", Jen sharply turned to see Wes running toward her and before she knew it she had her head on Wes's chest and his strong arms holding her close.

" can't believe it you're her Jen, for how long and why? There ? Are no mutant attacks happening and unless there is you should tell me."

" Wes I'm ere for good, I did not come here to chase some mutant criminal I left my time to be here with you in your time."

Wes looked at her shocked, "Jen you don't know how happy you made me, but won't you leaving the future affect in any way."

"Well I went to the only person I knew who could help, I went to Alex and the best solution was to make it that I don't exist in the year 3003 by taking some of my DNA and making it look like I died in a car crash. The only people who know of my existence is Alex, Lucas, Katie, and Trip."

"Jen w—(Jen cut him off) Look Wes I think I know what your about to say and my answer is I did it for us, so we could be together and not live the rest of our lives miserable." A tear ran down her face as Wes pulled Jen closer and said "hey it's ok, it's ok the important thing was that we are together now." Wes let go of Jen and grabbed a hold of her shoulder brought her closer to her face and kissed her on her lips.

Jen eventually gave in realizing this was there first kiss.

"Jen I love you", "love you to Wes" she said softly. "Come on let's get you settled in at my apartment, it's one bedroom so you will have to share a room with me. "Jen responded with a smile on her face and took Wes's hand and they walked to the black SUV and drove to his apartment.

10 minutes later

Jen was in her new room (that she is going to share with Wes), and was putting some clothes in the closet. Wes watched her from afar when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello this is Wes. Hey Wes its Eric did you check the beach out? Yeah it was Jen, whoa Jen your Jen, pink ranger Jen, Eric chill already it's Jen and she is here to stay for good. Really how? Look Eric I'll tell you later I have to go. Ok bye."

Jen was sitting on the bed when Wes sat next to her and put his arms around her waist and stared at her like she was Cinderella (with the fancy gown).

"Wes why are you starring at me like that? Well because I'm in love, and you have made me the happiest man in the world" and kissed her. After a while the both laid down in the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Silver Hills year 3003 TF prison

The news had gone around fast even to the TF prison; it was all the talk of Lieutenant Scotts dying in a car crash. Half the mutants caught by Lieutenant Scotts and her team made the criminals happy for when they would finally got out. One criminal steelix was overwhelmed, he had always tried to escape prison but he was always caught by the one and only Lieutenant Scotts. Steelix would be getting out of the prison and decided to make a little trip to the year 2004, where he could be free and would not have to worry a bout being chased by Time Force. He smiled in a smirking way, "this is going to be one fun trip" he said to himself.

2004

After about two hours, Wes and Jen awoke more happier than ever. "So Jen are you hungry? I can cook pasta or order some take out", "sure pasta sounds good you can cook and help with anything but the cooking. Wes laughed at what Jen said, and realizing she is not a very good cook.

15 min later

Wes was done cooking the pasta as Jen was setting the table and getting some drinks for the two of them. Wes put the food on the table, and the enjoyed a wonderful meal. The new begging of there life together was just starting with many things to come.

3003

Steelix has just been realized from prison, he was walking the streets trying to figure out a way to get into Time Force HQ and aboard a Time ship. Once he finally got an idea he pulled out a device with all sorts of numbers on it, typed min a few numbers and transformed himself into a human person with his old Time Force uniform. He made his way inside. Got in an elevator to the 20th floor and made his way to Captain Logan's office. "Hello Captain Logan" Logan looked up as the steelix transformed back to the way he was before and pointing a blaster at Captain Logan.

Ch 3 will be up soon

Timeforce101


	3. expect the unexpected

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope for many more! Ch 3 expect the unexpected 

3003

"Steelix" Captain Logan said quietly.

"I hear you have a new code system for administrating a time ship to go back to the past, a new rule ordered by you Logan, so your going to tell me the code for a time ship to take back to the year 2004 and know one will get hurt".

Captain Logan slowly arched his hands to his side and withdrew his blaster but before he could do anything steelix sent a blast his way while saying "that was just a warning"

Captain Logan pulled up a code on his computer and showed to steelix, once steelix got the code he made his way to Captain Logan and knocked him out with his blaster.

Steelix transformed back to a human and quickly made his way to the main control room and entered in the code, a time ship appeared and he set a course for the year 2004 and boarded the time ship.

2004 Wes and Jen's apartment

Wes is on the phone with a big smile on his face

"Ok thanks dad, bye"

As Jen was putting some dishes in the dishwasher Wes walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Hey, I have got good news for you, I just got off the phone with my dad and you have got a job to train new cadets to fight as a silver guardian"

"Oh my god Wes, you did not have to do that plus I'm sure you already got someone to teach them to fight."

"Actually Jen I know you will do a great job with the cadets and you might even whip them into shape"

"So what is there to do around here?"

"Well we could watch TV, go to the beach, heck we could stop by and visit Eric he could not believe it when I told him it was you".

"Ok we will go drop by at Eric's and then I want to go for a walk on the beach. "

Wes kissed Jen then took her hand and they headed for Eric's house.

Meanwhile at the beach, the time ship arrived at the year 2004, steelix walked out and destroyed the time ship. A big explosion pieces of the time ship went flying everywhere and Steelix was gone.

Knock,knock,knock "come in" Eric yelled

"Well,well,well Eric in a tux"

"That voice sounds familiar" Eric said softly and turned around to see Wes and Jen

"Jen you really here"

"Yep and this time it's forever" Eric gave Jen a hug

"And she will be training our new cadets to fight" Wes said

"Also whets with the tux?"

"OH, I'm taking Taylor out for dinner at a real fancy restaurant, but I cant get this tie figured out"

"Eric let me help you out there" Jen jumped in and fixed Eric's tie

"Thanks Jen I'm sure glad your back I don't know what I would have done if you did not stop by tonight.

"your welcome Eric, enjoy your date"

Wes and Jen exited the house and headed toward the beac hand in hand but when they got to the beach there jaws dropped at what they saw.

Ch4 will be up soon

I'm looking forward to reviews

Timeforce101


	4. what is next

What is next 

Thank you for all the reviews for ch3

Ch4 has a new character that I made up and her name is Caresha and she is partners with Steelix.

Wes and Jen starred at the site on the beach, broken pieces of a time ship everywhere, ashes from the small fires.

"Jen do you know why there is an exploded time ship here?"

"I don't know, but either it crashed or someone destroyed it, we have to make contact with the future to find out what is going on"

"Let's go to bio lab" Wes shouted "I still have the equipment you gave from the future"

Wes ran to Jen and took her hand and they ran to Wes's SUV and drove to bio lab.

Meanwhile in an abandoned building near Silver Hills Harbor 

Steelix sat at a desk reading some files on a computer, when a beautiful women walked in, she is about 5'1", black hair, skinny, this women was known as Caresha half witch, half mutant. She got out of prison six months before Steelix did.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Stellix mutant criminal once Time Force officer gone bad."

"Well Caresha it's nice to see you too, you don't look have bad yourself, but why are you here?" Steelix said smirking.

"Why are you here Steelix?"

"If had not heard there was nothing at Time Force to stop me from coming here, because Jennifer Scotts died in a car accident"

"Steelix is that true, your first Partner pink ranger Jennifer is dead?"

"Yes, reports say she died in car crash."

"Well Steelix you got your story wrong, because I have been working undercover a bio lab, and from what I hear Jennifer Scoots is alive and living here in the year 2004 with the red ranger"

"WHAT ALIVE!" Steelix burst out!

"Steelix she arrived here in a time ship a couple of hours ago and sent it back to the future, but know if she finds that you're here she send to the future and whatever you do could cause serious consequences, let me help help you get rid of her for good!"

Steelix looked up at Caresha and smiled with a smirk on his face.

**Bio lab**

Wes and Jen set up the holoscreen and were contacting the future a clear image was starring to appear, and the image was of Captain Alex Drake.

"Jen I see you made it to 2004 ok." Alex said quietly

"Yeah but I have been here for four hours and fifteen minutes ago there was an exploded time ship at the beach you wouldn't happen to know why?"

"Actually I do, does the name Steelix ring a bell."

"STEELIX!" Jen said shocked

"Yes Steelix, he was released from prison today and he came to Time Force HQ, and forced captain Logan into giving him an access code for a time ship once he got the code he knocked Logan out"

"Is Logan ok?"

"He is fine, but only knows Steelix wanted to go to 2004"

Wes finally joined the conversation saying "why, why is Steelix here?"

"I don't know, but he was pretty quick to come to your time"

An upset Jen collapsed in the chair behind her tears started to fill her eyes as she started to say "why, why, we are starting our new life together and now we have mutant criminals to deal with just great!"

Wes went over to Jen and put his arms around her, when Wes did that she forgot everything that was going on in her head and the tears stopped. Alex watched as Wes held Jen, feeling a little pain of jealousy wishing he was the one holding Jen he still loved her but she did not love him and he could not stand to see her with Wes so he broke the connection.

Wes looked up at the holoscreen there was nothing but static so he turned it off.

"Jen I promise you nothing is going to come between us, plus Steelix probably still thinks your dead, so whatever happens next we will get through together."

Jen just starred a Wes he never said anything like that before, then he asked the one question that Jen sometimes hates.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you Wes, I trust you with my life."

Jen jumped into Wes's arms with a hug, he held her close as Jen thought to herself, I've never felt so safe in my life.

**Ch 5 up soon I'm looking forward to reviews**

Timeforce101


	5. the war has just begun part 1

The war has just begun part 1 

Thank you for all the reviews on ch4 and sorry

It took me so long to get ch5 up.

There is another made up character on her named Carly.

this ch is rated fiction T for a little sexual referances.

Wes and Jen are at their apartment getting ready for bed, the both of them are quiet when Jen finally gets the nerve to say something.

"I can't believe Steelix, of all the things to do he had to come back to this time, he just won't give up until he gets his revenge on me."

Tears started to fill Jen's eyes as Wes walked up to her and kissed her, his strong arms wrapped around her body as he laid her down on the bed. Jen wrapped her arms Wes's back as he toke off Jen's shirt. Jen began unbuttoning Wes's shirt. Wes positioned himself right on top of Jen and began kissing her body.

Hours later 

Wes and Jen were asleep in each other's arms; it was past midnight when something that sounded like an alarm went off from a silver box. Jen awoke slowly to the sound of the noise realizing it was someone trying to contact her on the holoscreen.

Jen turned on the holoscreen everything was static until one person she wasn't sure she wanted to see appeared.

"Alex can I help you?"

"Sorry to contact you so late but Time Force has got some new information on Steelix and possibly a partner"

"Partner who?" Jen asked confusingly

"Caresha Blackwell"

"Blackwell isn't Blackwell a family line of witches?"

"Yes but Caresha's father was mutant and mother was witch, so you can probably guess she half mutant half witch."

"Ok we know who she is but what does she have to do with steelix?"

"Steelix and Caresha were cell mates possibly old friends."

"Well I'm sending you the rest of the information now but Jen be careful, Steelix is dangerous and know one knows how dangerous Caresha is."

Jen listened to Alex talk, he sounded scared for her Jen had no words to say back so she quickly cut the connection and started reading through the information on Caresha.

Hours passed by, the sun was coming up as Wes awoke he turned himself around hoping to see Jen's beautiful face but instead no Jen.

Wes shot right up "JEN!" he screamed, Jen heard Wes scream but she still sat at the kitchen table reading. Wes quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and made his way to find Jen.

"There you are JEN you scared me half to death when I woke up and you weren't there!"

"Chill, I've been out here reading and I did not want to wake you."

Wes let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Jen who is still reading"

Wes put his hands around Jens waist with a smirk on his face saying

"Well Cinderella what are you reading?"

"Well Alex sent me some information on a possible partner, cell mate, old friend of Steelix."

"Who Wes asked with a perky voice

"Caresha Blackwell, you see Wes in the future there is family line of witches the Blackwell family, Caresha's father was mutant and her mother was witch so Caresha was made half witch, half mutant. Caresha is 5'1", black hair, skinny."

"Well you sure do know a lot about her"

"It's called reading rich boy ever heard of it, do you even know how to read!"

"Yes for your information I can read and I can make coffee you look like you could use some"

"Sure coffee sounds good"

"So since you're a little feisty this morning well have decaf"

Jen shot a death glare at Wes, Wes gulped and said "Caffeine sounds great what about you?"

Jen smiled then continued to read.

Later at bio-lab Wes is showing Jen around bio-lab 

"And this is Carly Pierson our receptionist

"Good morning Miss. Scotts, and also forgot to inform you I hold the records on new cadets and if there is anything you ever need I'll be glad to help in anyway I can"

"Ok thank you Carly"

"Carly can you get Jen the files on the new group of cadets and I have to find Eric to go to a board meeting"

"Yes sir"

Wes kissed Jen and ran off to find Eric

"Here you go Miss Scotts."

"Oh please call me Jen"

Jen walked off and shortly after Steelix walked in bio-lab with Caresha.

Carly looked up with panic in her eyes and before she knew Steelix knocked her. As Steelix dragged a knocked out Carly to a nearby storage room Caresha sat down in a chair and was scanning the security cameras behind her. When she heard footsteps she quickly turned around and grabbed a magazine pretending to read it as Jen entered again.

"Carly I checked my list of Cadets and I'm missing Clark Vaughn's file you would not happen to have it?"

Caresha just sat there scanning the desk

"Carly!" Caresha spotted the file and handed it to Jen

"I'm sorry Miss Scotts"

"Jen please just call me Jen"

Jen darted off when she realized Carly's voice sounded different, Jen quickly made her way around the corner when she saw Steelix.

Steelix sent a blast toward Jen and Jen went flying all the files of cadets spread out everywhere on the floor, Jen quickly stood up a Jumped toward Steelix as a fight erupted between the too. Caresha watched from afar.

Wes was coming down the elevator reading some papers from the board meeting. He made his way to Carly's desk and noticed on one of the security cameras Steelix and Jen.

"Jen she needs my help!"

Wes rushed her way

Steelix kicked Jen in the stomach and she went flying into Wes's arms.

"Jen oh my god!"

"Wes." Jen said faintly

"It's ok I'm here."

Wes tried to help Jen stand up but she fainted in his arms.

"Jen, Jen wake Jen."

"Well one ranger one more to go, Caresha you can do the honors with the red ranger." Steelix said in a smirking voice. Caresha walked over to Steelix and said, "I'd love to." Wes stared at the to in shock as Caresha moved in closer.

I'm looking forward reviews; to be continued in chapter 6 the war has just begun part 2.


	6. the war has just begun part 2

The war has just begun part 2 (ch6) 

Thanks for all the reviews for ch5

Rated fiction T for one minor language

Caresha was moving in closer, she lifted up her hands to say something when a blast was sent her way.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Caresha screamed

Steelix looked toward the person who sent the blast and gasped "quantum ranger and Wes shouted "Eric!" Eric rushed over to where Wes sat with an unconchise Jen.

"Wes get Jen to the hospital I'll take care of these two"

Wes picked up Jen and carried out of bio-lab in a different direction, Eric was just about to pull his quantum defender when he noticed Caresha holding out a necklace with a black diamond in the middle. The diamond sent out some sort of blue mist that surrounded Caresha. Eric's jaw dropped as he stood there wondering what was she was doing. Finally Eric sent a blast toward Caresha but once it hit her it reflected off her back toward Eric's direction, Eric dodged the blast and before he knew it Caresha and Steelix were gone in a flash.

"What the hell was that!" and Eric powered down

Eric quickly walked around the corner, he had to get to the hospital to check on Wes, but right before he made it out the door he noticed the storage room door opened. Eric slowly walked to the door and opened door.

"Carly."

**Silver Hills Hospital **

Wes was sitting in the lobby with a scared look on his face wondering if Jen was going to be ok and if Eric handled Steelix and Caresha ok. Wes was about to make contact with Eric through his morpher when a doctor approached.

"Mr. Collins, I'm Dr. James Kramer."

Wes quickly jumped up and was sprouting questions.

"Is Jen ok, what happened, and can I see her?"

"Mr. Collins."

"Wes."

"Excuse me."

"Please call me Wes."

"Ok Wes, Miss Scotts is just fine but she has a small bruise on her right wrist and well this next part might be a shock but Miss Scotts is pregnant."

Wes was shocked "Jen is pregnant?"

"Yes she is, you will have to tell her that once she wakes up then we will send down our maternity doctor Kaitlen Porter, to do a check up for Miss Scotts and the baby."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr. Kramer walked away leaving Wes, who was about to tell Jen that she is pregnant.

**Bio-lab**

Eric rushed over to where Carly laid, and took her wrist to feel for a pulse. Before Eric could do anything Carly started to awake.

"Uh, where am I?"

"Carly, you're in the storage room at bio-lab."

Carly quickly shot herself up saying, "Oh my god Commander Myers, I'm so sorry, and I'll never let it happen again!"

"Carly, Carly calm down everything is ok, but do you remember anything that happened before now."

"I had just gave Miss Scotts the files on the new cadets and shortly after Steelix and some women walked in and before I knew I felt a pain in my head and ended up here."

"Ok, why don't you take the rest of the day off and get your head checked out."

"Commander Myers I can't take a day off right know I need to work for today's pay and"

"Carly you will get paid for today and I'll inform Mr. Collins, of what happened."

"Thank you commander Myers."

Eric came out of the storage room and went back to the scene of the fight to see if he could find some sort of information on what that women was, more like some form of DNA.

**Silver Hills Hospital**

Wes was in Jen's room he had pulled up a chair and took her hand in his, while he watched her sleep. Wes sat there for hours when finally Jen's eyes slowly started to open.

"Wes."

"Hey, your awake."

"What happened?"

"Well you were fighting Steelix and you just fainted."

"Jen shot herself up "Steelix."

"Whoa Jen take it easy there, you need to be careful, actually careful for the next 8 to 9 months."

"Wes what are you saying?"

"Well Jen your pregnant."

Jen just sat there with no words to say and she burst out in tears.

"Jen, hey I promise you every is going to be ok."

Jen sobbed "Wes that's just what you think."

More tears came to Jens eyes; Wes could tell she was scared but what for. Wes got up in her bed with her and held Jen close.

"Jen, I promise you this baby will a blessing a new chapter in our lives and no matter what kind of drama we go through, we will get through together and with our baby boy or girl."

"Promise."

"Yes I do and now you are my main priority."

"Wes I don't need a body guard."

"Well, let's see I want you to start taking it easy, which means in about one month you going to have to stop training new cadets, and fighting."

"Your kidding right."

"Jen!"

"Jeese Wes, I'm kidding, but under any circumstances I will morph if I have to."

"Jen no fighting."

"Yes, fine you can be my bodyguard."

A smirk came to Wes's face it was his turn to protect Jen

Meanwhile outside of Jen's room was a nurse messing with medicines on the cart. The nurse quickly ran out of the hospital with a grin on her face. This women was running and bumped into Eric who coming into the hospital.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok" Eric responded and he continued walking, then he stopped.

"That women looked very familiar." He quickly whipped his head around but the woman was long gone.

**Back at the warehouse**

Steelix was sitting at the table removing dust bunnies when he saw a black flash and Caresha appeared.

"CARESHA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHATS WITH THE NURSES UNIFORM!"

"Steelix I have two words for you anger management."

Steelix got angry and threw a punch toward Caresha and Caresha dodged it.

"You see Steelix quantum ranger told red ranger to get Jen to the hospital, so I was posing a nurse outside of Jen's room to find out if she was vulnerable in any way."

"Well." Steelix said harshly

"Jen is pregnant."

"Pregnant, which makes her."

"Defenseless." Caresha said

"So Steelix do you want to take care of her or shall I?"

"I'll take care of Steelix you can have all the fun you want with red ranger.'

**Silver hills hospital**

Wes was just coming out of the elevator with to coffees in hand when he saw his dad exiting Jen's room.

"Hey what was my dad doing here?"

"He came to congratulate and heard about what happened at bio-lab, so he insisted on silver guardian security here at the hospital for me."

"My dad seems to really care about you like a daughter."

"Yes he does, even Eric stopped by and said he would be glad to help but I said Wes was the only protection I need, but we would need assists in morphing."

Wes walked in closer to Jen and kissed her.

"Oh coffee."

"Wait a minute Jen you get decaf."

"Wes."

"Decaf or nothing besides this is probably going to be your last cup off coffee for a while."

"Fine decaf."

**Nightime **

Jen was hoping to go home earlier, but she was told she had to stay over night, so she finally fell asleep and Wes fell asleep in a chair. The hospital was quiet with three night nurses and four security guards on the grounds.

There were two people walking through the streets Steelix and Caresha. They made there way to the hospital towards Jen's room.

Caresha started to whisper something to Steelix before they entered her room.

"Now Steelix don't mess this up or your chances of getting rid of Jen will never be, once you get a hold of Jen's hand open this bottle and you will be taken back to the warehouse."

Steelix took the bottle and Entered Jen's room, he grabbed her left hand and did as Caresha said, and before he knew it Jen and him were at the warehouse.

Jen was lying on the cement floor when her eyes flickered open. She was definitely not at the hospital anymore.

"Wes."

Steelix came from around corner.

"Not exactly."

Ch7 will be up soon Please leave a review!

Timeforce101


	7. put up a fight

Thanks for all the reviews for ch6

Rated fiction T for some minor language

"Hello Jennifer."

"Steelix."

Jen used every amount of strength she had left and stood herself up, and did it quickly, looking around her surroundings; everything was dark, black, dusty, and with no windows

"You better be careful Jennifer, you wouldn't want to hurt the baby, know would you."

Steelix reached his hand out to touch her stomach but Jen slapped it.

"You filthy basterd, H-How do you know about that." Jen said with a sob.

"You see Jennifer I have my ways and basically I've been"

Steelix disappeared, "Been what?"

Steelix was right behind Jen and whispered into her ear. "Watching you."

Of course Steelix was lying Caresha was the one watching Jen and he just said it to taunt her.

Silver Hills hospital 

Wes awoke to find Caresha watching him; he quickly stood up and looked from Caresha to Jen's bed, but no Jen.

"Jen."

"Oh come on Wes, Jen, Jen just give she's going to be dead soon."

"What did you do to her!"

"What did I do to the pink ranger, nothing but Steelix is going to do something."

"And you red ranger are all mine."

"What could you possibly do to me?"

"Well I could hurt you, but I just don't want to."

Caresha made her way towards Wes, and started to unbutton his shirt when he grabbed her hands and flipped her over unconchise. When she hit the floor a necklace slid of her neck.

"Well what is this, better take it to Eric he might know."

The abandoned warehouse 

Jen stood in place for ten minutes when she decided to go find Steelix. She made toward a flight of stairs when Steelix appeared.

"Where do you think your going Jennifer, I'm not done with you."

"Where I'm going I'm actually thinking about where you are going."

Jen stomped on his foot and kicked him down the stairs.

She quickly ran down the stairs passed Steelix who was gripping out in pain. Steelix manage to get up and trot after her. Jen made her way into a room and grabbed a folding chair, Steelix came in the room and Jen hit Steelix with the chair and he went flying across the room.

**Eric's office at bio-lab**

Eric was doing some reading on Caresha's necklace.

"Aha." Eric gasped

"Aha what." Wes asked

"The only way to destroy Caresha's witch half is to destroy the black diamond in this necklace."

Before Eric could say another word Wes drew a blaster (that goes with the sg uniform) and destroyed the diamond as Caresha walked into Eric's office.

"Nooooooooooooo." Caresha screamed as all of her magic disappeared with her human form, and was revealed as her mutant form, and this mutant form was not something Wes and Eric saw every day. Caresha Mutant form was all red; her face was scrounged together like a vampire and a spike on her chin, and of course vampire teeth. She had long pointed nails, and her eyes were pure red. Her mutant form was a vampire and Caresha's mutant half was known as dracussila.

Eric and Wes were in shock, but before they knew it Caresha was coming their way.

"Ready?" Wes asked

"Ready" Eric responded

"Time for Time Force." Wes morphed into the Red Time Force ranger

"Quantum power." Eric morphed into the quantum ranger.

A fight erupted.

Eric drew his quantum defender and shot at Caresha, sending her flying and hitting the wall she quickly stood herself up when.

"Time Strike." Wes called

And Caresha exploded into fiery red and black flames and was gone; nothing was left of her.

"Power down." Wes and Eric called

"Now what, how are we going to find Jen." Wes said with a scared look on his face.

**The abandoned warehouse**

Steelix hit the floor hard, which gave Jen a chance to morph just to be a little bit more safe.

"Time for Time Force." Jen morphed into the pink Time Force ranger

**Bio-lab**

"Hey the holoscreen says Jen activated her morpher." Eric said in a surprise.

"Well were is she?

"The abandoned warehouse by the harbor."

Wes thought for a minute then he ran out of the office with Eric right behind.

"Wes do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah this place is one mile form here."

They quickly got into the SUV and drove as fast as they could; all along driving Wes kept saying, "Hold on Jen."

**The abandoned warehouse**

Jen quickly darted out of the room (still morphed), but Steelix was not giving up; he came running from a different direction and slammed Jen right in the wall.

"Ahhhhh." Jen screamed with rage

Steelix quickly grabbed a hold of Jen's arms twisted them behind her back and tied her hands up.

"Now Jennifer you are going to come with me."

Steelix grabbed Jen and led her to the flight of stairs and pushed down them; she hit the stairs hard and landed at the end of them with a hard thump as Wes entered the warehouse. Eric quickly made his way passed Wes and went after Steelix. Wes quickly made his way to Jen as she demorphed.

Tears filled his eyes "Jen, Jen baby wake up, Jen please Jen please.

Please leave a review and ch 8 will be up soon thanks timeforce101


	8. A lost life

A lost life ch8 

Thanks for all the reviews for ch8

Silver Hills hospital 

It had been two hours since what happened at the warehouse; Eric went after Steelix but Steelix was gone and by the looks of things he did not want to be found; Once Jen got to the hospital she was still unconchise and by the tests that the doctors ran something appeared to be wrong with the baby and immediate surgery was to be performed.

About a half hour passed by, Wes was pacing back and forth In the lobby with a mood that is scared, furious, and all he wanted to do is punch a wall in a aggressive manner, when his good pal Eric entered the lobby.

"Whoa hold it their Wes."

"Why, why should I hold it?" Wes said with anger in his voice

"Because you need to be strong for Jen and Jen would probably kill me if I let you let out all of you're anger and frustrations causing to many problems."

"I don't know if I was even strong enough for Jen."

"Wes what are saying you are Jen's life." Eric said while looking shocked

"I should have been strong enough to look after Jen and because I didn't Steelix took her and know she is in the hospital."

"Wes, you listen to me you could not control what happened, it is horrible what happened to Jen but there was noting you could do, but you got to be strong for Jen right know."

Wes just stood there with nothing to say, did Eric really say that, but he knew Eric was right.

"Look Wes I know what your thinking did I really say that, so don't get all softy on me, so just take the damn coffee here in my hands and be strong."

"Thanks Eric."

"What are best friends for?" Eric said happily

Wes and Eric sat down and started to drink their coffee when two doctors came out of a nearby room. It was Jen's maternity doctor Kaitlen Porter and the doctor who told Wes that Jen was pregnant James Kramer. Wes looked up with a smile on his face but when the doctors certainly weren't smiling his face became very scared.

"Wes, Jen suffered from severe head trauma, there is a 50/50 chance that she could go into a possible coma or wake up." Dr. Kramer said

"50/50, that's good right so we just have to hope that Jen wakes up." Wes said but then he knew he was trying to ignore the fact that there was more to Jen's injuries that affected the baby and he did not want to admit it.

Dr. Porter finally spoke up "Wes but we do have some bad news, when Jen was thrown down the stairs all the injuries that she sustained affected her and the baby and Jen lost the baby."

Tears rushed to Wes's eyes, anger hit his face

"I'd like to express my apologies and say that I'm sorry for your loss." With that said Dr.Porter walked away

"I'm sorry to for your loss Wes and I have to say that Jen is in room 14."

"Room 14, that's all you have to say, you're a doctor for god sakes!" Wes yelled as more tears came to his eyes.

"What I'm saying is that you have to go to Jen's room because I feel you should be the one to tell her that she lost the baby."

Wes's tears went away when Eric put a supporting hand on his shoulder and said, "It's going to be ok Wes." Wes thought to himself for a minute **_'Eric's right it's going to be ok and I need to be strong for Jen.'_**

"Thank you doctor." And Wes walked off to Jen's room slowly but scared."

And Eric followed but was taking his time, knowing Wes and Jen would want to be alone.

Wes slowly entered Jen's room; she was in a peaceful sleep while being surrounded by the beeping noises of monitors, the drip of some sort of medicine in Jen's IV and the itchy hospital gown that surrounded her beautiful body.

He quietly made his way to her bedside and gave her a soft kiss on her head, nothing happened though. So he took her hand in his and started talking to her.

"Jen please wake up, I need you know more than ever and you need me to, I can't spend my life without you and I refuse to, so please wake up let me hold you and tell you everything is going to be ok, but I also need to tell you something that affects the both of us and I can't do that until you wake up." Still nothing happened, tears rushed through Wes's blue eyes, as he was about to release his hand from Jen's hand when he felt a very strong squeeze on his hand.

"Jen."

Jen's eye's slowly opened

"Wes; what happened, where am I, and Steelix did we catch him?

"Jen please."

"Take it easy for the baby and I'm doing the best I can."

"Jen when Steelix pushed you down the stairs at the warehouse, you sustained minor injuries including severe head trauma and the fall also affected the baby, I don't know how to say this without hurting you but the doctor said you lost the baby."

End of Love is Forever and to be continued in the sequel Hope, so please leave a review and I'll get the sequel up soon. Disclaimer for hope is that, Wes and Jen grieve over the loss of there baby, finally get married and find a………. that's all I'm going to say thanks timeforce101


End file.
